Everybody Love Yesung
by yodeophi
Summary: Summary : Siwon dan Kibum akan menikah,tetapi pernikahan mereka di batalkan karena mereka berdua mencintai namja manis bernama Kim Yesung. Lalu bagaimana dengan Cho Kyuhyun orang yang bisa di bilang sahabat dekat yesung dan sudah mengenal yesung sejak lama?


**Title : Everybody Love Yesung**

**Cast : Kim Yesung, Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon, Kim Kibum, And Other cast**

**Pair : Kyusung? Wonsung? Kisung?**

**Genre : Romance and Friendship**

**Warning : YAOI/ BoyXBoy and full of typo**

**Summary : Siwon dan Kibum akan menikah,tetapi pernikahan mereka di batalkan karena mereka berdua mencintai namja manis bernama Kim Yesung. Lalu bagaimana dengan Cho Kyuhyun orang yang bisa di bilang sahabat dekat yesung dan sudah mengenal yesung sejak lama?**

**Note : anyeong... maafkan saya karena sudah berani ngpost ff baru sedangkan ff yang laen belum selesai hehe.. yah daripada ide ini hanya ada di otak saya mending saya post benerkan? #plak  
semoga readerdeul suka ya^^**

**Happy Reading^^**

**_WonKyuBumSung_**

**^First Meet^**

**Ckkiiiiit**

**Terdengar suara rem mobil yang diinjak secara mendadak oleh sang pengemudi.**

**"Mwo? Kau tidak tidur semalaman untuk mengerjakan presentasi itu?" ujar sang pengemudi kepada penumpang di sebelahnya.**

**"aiiish...ya Cho Kyuhyun kenapa kau ngerem mendadak huh?" bentak seorang penumpang namja kepada sang pengemudi bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu sambil membenarkan posisi duduknya yang sempat bergeser akibat kejadian rem mendadak tadi.**

**"kau tau aku terlalu kaget saat mendengar semalaman kau tidak tidur hanya untuk mengerjakan presentasi itu" ujar kyuhyun menjelaskan.**

**"memangnya kenapa? Itu kan memang pekerjaanku" jawab namja manis di sebelah Kyuhyun.**

**"tentu saja aku khawatir terjadi apa-apa padamu Kim yesung" kyuhyun menimpali sambil menjalakannya kembali mobilnya.**

**"aissh...kau terlalu berlebihan, semalam itu aku tidak bisa tidur daripada tidak ada kerjaan ya sudah aku selesaikan saja kerjaanku yang sempat tertunda itu" namja manis bernama Yesung itu menjelaskan.**

**"kalau kau tidak bisa tidur kau kan bisa menelfonku,atau kita bisa kerjakan itu bersama-sama" jawab kyuhyun enteng.**

**Yesung memutar bola matanya jengah saat mendengar jawaban sahabatnya itu "aku bukan tipe orang yang suka menggangu seseorang saat tengah malam"**

**"aku tidak pernah merasa terganggu kalau orang yang menghubungiku itu kau" ujar kyuhyun sambil tersenyum menggoda kearah yesung.**

**"haaah..terserah kau sajalah" jawab yesung sambil mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendala mobil.**

**_WonKyuBumSung_**

**Kyuhyun memarkirkan mobilnya di pelataran parkir di sebuah gedung tinggi berlabel "Choi Grup Company"#Random. Yesung terlihat kagum melihat gedung pencakar langit tersebut,maklumlah kantor tempatnya bekerja tidak sebesar itu.**

**"huaaaah...sepertinya klien kita hari ini benar-benar orang kaya" ujar yesung takjub.**

**"tentu saja,siapa yang tidak tau Choi Siwon pewaris tunggal dari perusahaan besar ini" jawab kyuhyun.**

**"ja...jadi klien kita hari ini adalah Choi Siwon" kaget yesung.**

**"ne..wae? kau mengenalnya" tanya kyuhyun.**

**"aniyo...aku hanya tau namanya dan beberapa hal yang ku dengar tentang dia dari teman-temanku, apa dia benar-benar orang hebat seperti yang ku dengar?" jawab dan tanya yesung sambil memiringkan kepalanya imut membuat kyuhyun tersenyun geli melihat sahabatnya itu.**

**"maybe" jawab kyuhyun cuek**

**"kendae..mengapa dia memakai jasa perusahaan kita untuk mendesain interior rumah barunya,padahalkan banyak perusahaan desain interior yang lebih besar dan lebih berpengalaman dari perusahaan kita?" tanya yesung lagi masih dengan tampang imut dan polosnya.**

**"entahlah...kita tanya saja nanti langsung padanya" jawab kyuhyun sambil keluar dari mobil di ikuti yesung.**

**Mereka berjalan berdua menuju kedalam kantor.**

**Kyuhyun terlihat sangat tampan dengan setelan jas hitamnya dia berjalan dengan gagahnya sambil menenteng tas berisi laptop di tangan kanannya.**

**Di sebelahnya ada yesung yang berjalan beriringan dengannya,yesung terlihat manis dengan kemeja kotak-kotak berwarna biru muda yang dipadukan dengan dasi kecil panjang berwarna senada juga celana panjang semata kaki berwarna coklat membuatnya benar-benar terlihat imut.**

**Dan itu juga membuat kyuhyun tidak nyaman karena banyak namja-namja berstatus seme yang terpesona dengan kemanisan yesung membuat kyuhyun harus memasang death glarenya terus menerus sampai semua namja-namja itu berhenti memperhatikan yesung.**

**Mereka berdua memasuki lift bersama-sama,di dalam lift sudah ada beberapa namja dan mereka sudah memperhatikan yesung sejak pintu lift itu terbuka. Kyuhyun yang menyadari kalau yesung sedang dalam keadaan tidak aman menurutnya langsung mengambil tindakan.**

**Tiba-tiba saja dia meraih pinggang ramping yesung membuat namja manis itu menepel padanya,yesung terlonjak kaget dan menatap tajam kyuhyun.**

**Kyuhyun tersenyum samar dan berbisik pada yesung**

**"aku sedang berusaha menyelamatkan mu pabbo" **

**Yesung mendelik tajam dan pasrah dengan apa yang dilakukan kyuhyun padanya.**

**_WonKyuBumSung_**

**Lift yang di naiki yesung dan kyuhyun berhenti di lantai 3 dimana kantor dari client mereka berada. Semua namja yang berada dalam lift keluar satu persatu dengan tampang kecewa menyisakan Kyusung yang masih berada dalam lift dengan posisi yang sama yaitu tangan kyuhyun yang berada di pinggang yesung. Sadar dengan posisinya itu yesung langsung melepaskan diri dari kyuhyun dan itu membuat kyuhyun merasa kehilangan.**

**Yesung keluar mendahului kyuhyun setelah sebelumnya dia mendelik kyuhyun tajam. Namja manis bak yeoja itu berjalan menuju meja sekretaris yang berada di depan pintu kantor Choi Siwon.**

**"anyeonghaseo" sapa yesung ramah sambil membungkukan badannya**

**"ne anyeonghaseo,ada yang bisa saya bantu tuan" ujar sang sekretaris ramah.**

**"kami dari perusahaan design interior ingin bertemu dengan Direktur Choi Siwon" jawab yesung setelah melirik kyuhyun yang sudah ada di sebelahnya.**

**"oh..kebetulan sekali anda sudah ditunggu oleh direktur choi" ucap sang sekretaris sambil mempersilahkan Kyusung untuk mengikutinya menuju ruangan choi siwon.**

**Setelah memasuki ruangan mereka di sambut oleh seorang namja tampan dan gagah dengan senyuman ramah yang membuat lesung pipitnya terlihat.**

**"anyeonghaseo naneun Choi Siwon imnida" sapanya kepada kyuhyun sambil megulurkan tangannya.**

**"cho kyuhyun imnida" balas kyuhyun sambil menyambut uluran tangan siwon.**

**"dan ini rekan kerja saya,namanya kim yesung" lanjut kyuhyun memperkenalkan yesung.**

**"kim yesung imnida" yesung memperkenalkan diri sambil menjabat tangan siwon dan tersenyum sangat manis.**

**Deg**

**Entah apa yang di rasakan siwon saat ini,tiba-tiba saja hatinya sangat senang saat melihat yesung jantungnya berdebar dengan sangat kencang dan tak beraturan di tambah lagi saat ini dia sedang menjabat tangan yesung membuat ia tidak ingin melepas tangan mungil itu.**

**Matanya terus menatap wajah yesung membuat yang ditatap tampak risih dan itu tidak di sadari oleh siwon yang saat ini sedang sibuk terpesona dan mengagumi kemanisan yesung.**

**Yesung dan kyuhyun saling tatap saat merasakan sesuatu keanehan yang terjadi pada direktur tampan itu, yesung sudah berusaha menarik tangannya agar bisa lepas dari genggaman siwon tapi tidak bisa.**

**Kyuhyun yang tidak merasa senang dengan keadaan ini mulai mencari cara untuk membuat siwon melepas tangan siwon.**

**"EHEM,,,bisa kita mulai?" ujar kyuhyun sambil meninggikan volune suaranya.**

**Sepertinya cukup berhasil karena siwon terlonjak kaget saat mendengar suara bass kyuhyun membuatnya langsung melepas tangan yesung.**

**"ah...baiklah silahkan duduk" ujar siwon mempersilahkan duduk dengan masih memasang tampang tersenyum dan tatapan matanya hanya tertuju pada yesung ingat hanya pada yesung,dan sepertinya kyuhyun hanya dianggap angin oleh siwon poor Kyunie.**

**Kyuhyun mengeluarkan laptopnya setelah mereka semua duduk, dia menghadapkan laptopnya ke arah siwon dan di layar laptop terpangpang beberapa desain interior yang sudah kyuhyun dan yesung desain.**

**"ini adalah beberapa contoh desain yang telah kami buat" ujar kyuhyun.**

**"karena ini adalah pertama kali kita bertemu jadi kita belum mengetahui selera anda seperti apa" lanjut kyuhyun.**

**"jika anda mau kami bisa mendesain sesuai dengan hobi atau profesi anda" tambah yesung sambil tersenyum manis membuat jantung kedua namja tampan itu berdenyut kencang,padahal kyuhyun sudah sering melihat yesung tersenyum seperti itu tapi hari ini berbeda,apa mungkin ini karena ada siwon yang bisa jadi menjadi saingannya?.**

**Siwon tersenyum malu dan mulai bersura**

**"ehhmmm...sebenarnya aku mendesain rumah ini sebagai kejutan untuk calon istriku" jawab siwon.**

**"benarkah?" tanya kyuhyun dengan nada senang saat siwon mengatakan calon istri .**

**"Kalau boleh kami tau bagaimana karakter calon istri anda,apa profesinya juga hobinya?" tanya yesung.**

**"dia orangnya tidak banyak bicara dan bisa di bilang sangat dingin tetapi dia adalah orang yang baik,profesinya adalah seorang penulis,dan berhubungan dengan profesinya dia hobi membaca buku dan dia juga orang yang sangat menyukai ketenangan,tidak terlalu suka dengan keramaian" jelas siwon sambil menerawang.**

**"sepertinya anda sangat mencintai calon istri anda" tanya kyuhyun dengan seringai khasnya.**

**"ya begitulah" jawab siwon ragu.**

**Entahlah saat ini tiba-tiba saja dia meragukan perasaannya terhadap calon istrinya tersebut setelah dia melihat yesung.**

**"baiklah saya sudah mencatat semua hal tentang calon istri anda, dan secepat mungkin kita akan menyiapkan desainnya" ujar yesung sambil menutup buku agenda yang ada di tangannya.**

**"sepertinya hari ini sudah cukup,kita akan segera menghubungi anda setelah desainnya siap" ujar kyuhyun setelah melirik jam yang ada di pergelangan tangannya dan mulai membereskan laptopnya.**

**Siwon terlihat berpikir dia tidak ingin cepat berpisah dengan yesung, dia masing ingin terus melihat wajah manis yesung.**

**"hmmm..sebentar lagi jam makan siang bagaimana kalau kita makan siang bersama? Kalian tidak keberatan kan? Biar saya yang traktir" ujar siwon sambil tersenyum ke arah yesung.**

**Yesung terlihat berbinar saat mendengar kata tratir,pasti akan ada banyak makanan enak kalau yang mentraktir adalah orang sekelas siwon pikirnya.**

**"ba..."**

**"maaf...kami tidak punya waktu karena kami ada janji dengan klien lain" ujar kyuhyun dengan entengnya memotong perkataan yesung.**

**Yesung menyikut kyuhyun dan menatap kyuhyun tajam tapi tak di hiraukan oleh namja tampan berambut ikal itu.**

**"ah...sayang sekali,baiklah kalau begitu kapan-kapan saja" ujar siwon dengan tampang sedikit kecewa.**

**"kalau begitu kami permisi dulu" kyuhyun membungkukan badannya dan menarik tangan yesung untuk segera keluar dari ruangan itu.**

**_WonKyuBumSung_**

**Kyuhyun menarik yesung hingga keparkiran setelah sampai di dekat mobil kyuhyun,yesung menarik tangannya kasar sambil memasang tampang cemberut sangat imut membuat kyuhyun berbalik menghadap yesung.**

**"wae?" tanya kyuhyun**

**"kenapa kau menolak ajakan direktur choi tadi?" ujar yesung penuh selidik.**

**"memangnya salah kalau aku menolak?" tanya kyuhyun**

**"tentu saja salah,kau melewatkan kesempatan makan siang enak dan gratis tau" jawab yesung sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada masih dengan tampang cemberutnya**

**"aissh...kalau kau ingin makan enak dan gratis aku juga bisa melakukannya untukmu" ujar kyuhyun sambil memasang pose angkuh.**

**"jinja? Kalau begitu hari ini kau harus mentraktirku makan siang,dan menunya biar aku yang pilih kau tidak boleh protes" pinta yesung antusias.**

**"oke..memangnya kau ingin makan apa hari ini?" tanya kyuhyun.**

**"emmmh..aku ingin makan sushi" jawab yesung sambil menjilat bibir merah tipisnya.**

**GLUK**

**Kyuhyun merasa waktu berhenti begitu saja saat melihat pemandangan yang begitu indah menurutnya,yesung benar-benar terlihat seksi saat melakukan adegan tadi.**

**"ya..cho kyuhyun" teriak yesung menyadarkan sang evil.**

**"huh?wae?" seru kyuhyun**

**"aissh..kau benar-benar menyebalkan,pokoknya kau harus mentraktirku sushi dan membiarkannku makan sepuasnya" ujar yesung kesal sembari masuk ke dalam mobil dan menutup pintunya dengan kasar.**

**Kyuhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat sifat kekanakan yesung dan menyusulnya masuk ke dalam mobil.**

**_WonKyuBumSung_**

**Di sebuah restoran sushi yang cukup terkenal di seoul terlihat seorang namja tampan berkulit putih yang sedang duduk sendiri di meja dekat jendela,mejanya sedikit berantakan pasca kegiatan makannya. Saat ini dia sedang mengobrol dengan seseorang via ponsel.**

**"aku baru saja selesai makan siang hyung" ujar sang namja sembari melihat sekeliling kafe.**

**"..."**

**"ya sekalian mencari inspirasi untuk menulis" balasnya pada sang penelfon**

**"..."**

**"baiklah sampai jumpa nanti malam,anyeong"**

**Namja tersebut mematikan ponselnya,tapi tiba-tiba dia mendengar sebuah suara yang menarik perhatiannya.**

**"ya kim yesung,kapan kau menyelesaikan makanmu huh? Kau sudah menghabiskan hampir 10 porsi sushi"**

**Namja manis yang di panggil yasung tadi tidak peduli terhadap omelan sahabatnya itu,dia terus melahap satu persatu sushi yang ada di hadapannya membuat pipinya menggembul karena mulutnya yang penuh sushi.**

**Wajar saja jika yesung bisa mengahabiskan banyak sushi karena itu adalah makanan favoritnya. Kyuhyun yang tadi mengomeli yesung mengacak rambutnya frustasi dia sedikit menyesal menyetujui ajakan yesung untuk makan sushi karena yesung selalu sulit untuk berhenti saat makan sushi.**

**Namja yang sedari tadi memperhatikan kedua sahabat itu tersenyum geli melihat yesung yang dengan lahap memakan sushinya, wajahnya terlihat imut dengan pipinya yang menggembung dan ekspresinya yang berbinar terlihat sangat senang dengan menu makan siangnya hari ini.**

**Ekspresi namja tampan itu berubah dari tersenyum menjadi tampang berpikir atau menerawang entahlah,tapi setelah dia berhenti dari acaranya berpikirnya terlihatlah sebuah seringai dari bibirnya diapun beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan menghampiri sepasang sahabat itu.**

**"kau mau menguras rekeningku huh?"tanya kyuhyun kesal.**

**"salah sendiri mengapa menolak ajakan direktur choi tadi" jawab yesung masih dengan mengunyah sushinya.**

**"berhenti membahasnya" ujar kyuhyun ketus**

**"ehem..bolehkah aku bergabung" **

**Perhatian kyusung beralih pada seorang namja yang berdiri di depan mereka sambil tersenyum dengan killer smilenya.**

**Yesung mengangguk sembari tersenyum dan mempersilahkan namja tadi untuk duduk,sedangkan kyuhyun sudah mulai menampakan wajah muramnya.**

**"anda siapa?dan ada keperluan apa?" tanya kyuhyun ketus.**

**"ah..perkenalkan namaku kim kibum,aku adalah seorang penulis" jawab namja tampan tadi yang ternyata bernama kim kibum sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke arah yesung.**

**"aku kim yesung dan dia sahabatku cho kyuhyun" yesung membalas uluran tangan kibum sambil tersenyum manis,tak taukah yesung kalau saat ini hati kyuhyun terasa ngilu saat memndengar kata 'sahabat' dari yesung?poor kyunie.**

**"marga kita ternyata sama,senang berkenalan denganmu kim yesung-shi" balas kibum,hallo ingatkan kibum kalau masih ada kyuhyun di situ.**

**"ehem..anda belum menjawab pertanyaan saya,ada keperluan apa anda menghampiri kami kim kibum-shi?" kyuhyun mulai bersuara.**

**"begini aku adalah seorang penulis, dan saya tiba-tiba saja mendapatkan sebuah inspirasi saat melihat yesung-shi makan sushi dengan lahap" jelas yesung.**

**"m-mwo?" ujar kyusung tidak megerti dan yesung terlihat malu karena ternyata sedari tadi ada yang memperhatikannya makan.**

**"iya begitulah sebuah ide tiba-tiba saja datang ke dalam pikiranku" ujar kibum.**

**"mengapa anda tidak langsung menumpahkan ide anda ke dalam tulisan dan malah menghampiri kami?" tanya kyuhyun.**

**"tentu saja untuk mendekati karakter utama yang menginspirasi tulisan saya" jawab kibum sambil melirik yesung dan tersenyum manis ke arah yesung.**

**"apa seorang penulis harus melakukan hal seperti itu?" ujar kyuhyun yang sedikit tidak terima.**

**"tentu saja,ini semacam observasi atau pengembangan karakter,aku harus mencari tau lebih dalam sesuatu atau seseorang yang menginspirasi saya" jelas kibum.**

**"anda tidak keberatankan yesung-shi?" lanjut kibum bertanya pada yesung.**

**"huh? Uhmmm..." yesung menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan melihat kyuhyun dan kibum bergantian.**

**"me-memangnya tulisan anda bercerita tentang apa dan bagaimana bisa saya menjadi inspirasi untuk tulisan anda?"**

**"ehmm..tulisanku ini bercerita tentang perjalanan cinta seorang namja manis pecinta sushi, kau suka sushi kan yesung-shi?" tanya kibum dan di balas anggukan oleh yesung.**

**"dan lagi anda juga sangat manis" lanjut kibum**

**Blush**

**Seketika itu juga wajah yesung memerah membuat kedua namja itu terpaku melihat wajah manis yesung.**

**'ternyata saat memerah seperti itu wajahnya terlihat jauh lebih manis' batin kibum**

**'mengapa wajahmu harus memerah di hadapan namja tidak jelas ini kim yesung?' batin kyuhyun.**

**"ehem..boleh aku meminta no hp anda yesung-shi? Saya akan menghubungi anda untuk pembicaraan lebih lanjut" ujar kibum setelah sadar dari keterpesonaannya.**

**"ini kartu nama saya,anda bisa menghubungi saya nanti" ujar kyuhyun sambil menyerahkan kartu namanya.**

**Kibum melihat ke arah kyuhyun sebentar dan kembali melihat ke arah yesung,dengan tampang bertanya.**

**Yesung dan ti tatap oleh kedua namja itu terlihat salah tingkah.**

**"ehhmm..baiklah ini kartu nama saya" ujar yesung sambil menyerahkan kartu namanya.**

**Dan kibum langsung menerimanya dengan wajah senang.**

**TBC**

**segitu dulu ya..ini baru pertemuan pertama masing2 cast,,,untuk kelanjutannya tergantung reader semua, kalau reviewnya banyak saya lanjut tapi kalau dikit yah..terpaksa cukup di sini saja hhehe..**

**jadi mohon di review ya!  
saranghae anyeong... :D**


End file.
